May Bells
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: {AR} Dunia shinobi sudah damai, saatnya bersantai bagi seorang Hiashi, juga mantan kage seperti Mei, dan mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk mencari pendamping?


**Disclaimer:** NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fiksi penggemar ini (kecuali kepuasan setelah memenuhi target pribadi) **OOC?** **AR** —Alternate Reality

.

* * *

 **= May Bells =**

* * *

.

.

Tetua pernah mengatakan, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada usia tua yang luang, manakala jiwa sudah mendapatkan cukup asupan dari beragam pembelajaran dan pemahaman tentang hidup.

Hyuuga Hiashi masih dapat mengingat kata-kata itu dengan baik, dan berkenaan dengan itu pula yang ia rasakan sekarang. Keluangan di usia senjanya ketika dunia _shinobi_ mencapai perdamaian yang hakiki.

Tidak ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia selain dikelilingi anggota keluarga yang menyayanginya di usianya yang menginjak lima puluh tahun, ditambah kebahagiaan mendapati generasi penerusnya lahir. Ia juga bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyaksikan tumbuh kembang mereka, cucu-cucunya, Uzumaki Boruto dan Himawari, anak-anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata. Ia sempat nyaris tak percaya bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang kakek, di usianya yang baru menapaki kepala empat saat itu.

Ia begitu menikmati hidupnya sekarang. Di saat ia dapat melihat kebahagiaan putri sulungnya yang berharga, juga kebanggaannya terhadap putri bungsunya yang dirasanya dapat memimpin klan dengan baik, jauh melebihi dirinya. Sebenarnya hampir mustahil menghilangkan sistem strata dalam klan, tetapi setidaknya dapat mengurangi kesenjangannya.

"Aku dengar dari pengurus rumah tangga kalau berat badan _Otousama_ turun,"

Hiashi yang semula merem keenakan merasakan pijitan Hinata di pundaknya, kini membuka matanya perlahan. Tampak lipatan halus di bawah matanya yang selalu tampil tegas.

"—tujuh kilo," imbuh Hinata menekankan, tanpa mampu menyembunyikan kecemasan, "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran _Otousama_ akhir-akhir ini?"

Hiashi sendiri juga tak mengerti. Terkadang ia hanya merasa sedikit kesepian. Meskipun Hinata atau cucu-cucunya tak enggan untuk menengoknya, tetap saja lebih banyak waktu yang dilaluinya sendiri. Sejak Neji meninggal tidak ada teman mengobrol ringan sambil minum teh. Walaupun ia dan keponakannya itu akan lebih banyak diam, namun ia senang saat merasa tidak sendirian. Hanabi pun sibuk dengan urusan klan dan tak jarang melakukan perjalanan keluar desa hingga beberapa hari.

Itulah mengapa Hinata menemaninya hari ini. Dan ada kalanya ia masih merasa kikuk ketika menyadari hubungannya dengan Hinata jauh lebih baik setelah ia memilih lengser dan mempercayakan kepemimpinan klan kepada Hanabi, meskipun ia tetap dianggap sebagai tetua saat ini.

"Tidakkah _Otousama_ … menginginkan pendamping?" Hinata bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hiashi sesungguhnya sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata, ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pemikirannya tidak meleset.

"Aku tidak meminta _Otousama_ untuk mencari pengganti ibuku, bagaimanapun setiap orang memiliki posisi masing-masing dalam hati kita. Aku hanya ingin ada seseorang yang mendampingi _Otousama_ —"

"Bukankah sudah sangat terlambat." _Kalau sekarang aku akan sangat malu kepada cucu-cucuku_. "Jika aku mau, sudah ku lakukan sejak lama."

Sebagai anak, Hinata tidak akan rela orang tuanya membagi hati dengan yang lain. Jika ia berada di posisi yang sama, ia juga tidak akan sanggup jika Naruto mencari pengganti dirinya selama ia masih ada.

Namun keadaan orang tuanya berbeda, ibunya telah tiada. Ia tidak meragukan kesetiaan ayahnya kepada ibunya. Pria ini juga lah yang mengajarkan padanya tentang keteguhan hati terhadap pasangan. Belakangan ia hanya sering mengkhawatirkan kesehatan ayahnya. Ia rasa ayahnya membutuhkan teman hidup, setidaknya partner untuk berbincang. Pengurus rumah tangga saja tidaklah cukup, mereka hanya akan memenuhi kebutuhan Hiashi, tidak dengan keinginan. Sedangkan ia tidak selalu bisa menemani ayahnya, ia sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri yang juga membutuhkan tanggung jawabnya.

Lagipula konteksnya tidak sama. Ia anak, dan Hiashi adalah ayahnya. Padahal yang ia lihat, Hiashi membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat diajak menua bersama, seorang pasangan, istri.

"Aku tahu _Otousama_ ingin setia kepada ibuku seorang. Tapi sekarang aku memahami satu hal—setia tidak sama dengan belenggu—bagaimana _Otousama_ mendidikku dan Hanabi sampai saat ini, sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan dan cinta _Otousama_ kepada ibuku."

Kata-kata Hinata mungkin lebih sesuai untuk seorang ayah yang baik, sedangkan Hiashi tidak merasa demikian. Sebagai ayah, ia merasa buruk, banyak menuntut, keras dalam mendidik putri-putrinya.

Tetapi semua itu dilakukannya seiring tuntutan klan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ia pun selalu ingin segalanya berjalan dengan baik, memastikan bahwa kelangsungan klan Hyuuga sebagai salah satu klan tertua dan terkuat di Konoha dapat dipertahankan.

* * *

.

.

Hiashi masih terus terpikir perkataan Hinata. Sedikit banyak itu membuat hatinya goyah. Terkadang ia juga berangan-angan memiliki seseorang yang akan ada di sisinya sampai ajalnya tiba. Beranjak tua bersama, saling menertawakan uban yang mulai tampak, menghitung keriput yang semakin kentara. Sungguh sangat disayangkan, istrinya tercinta pergi mendahuluinya, bahkan jauh sebelum kemunculan uban pertama di kepalanya.

Selama ini bukan berarti tidak ada yang menyarankannya untuk mencari istri lagi. Dulu tetua justru memintanya untuk menikah lagi agar ia memiliki penyemangat dalam menyelesaikan urusan-urusan klan. Ia yang terbiasa berbagi dalam berbagai segi kehidupan dengan mendiang istrinya, sudah tentu masih membutuhkan sosok dengan peran serupa. Namun saat itu ia terlalu malas dan terlanjur nyaman dengan kesendirian. Lantas ia menyibukkan diri dengan mendidik anak-anaknya. Ia pun tergolong sebagai pribadi yang tidak mudah untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain, ia terlalu enggan untuk mencoba mengenal. Lagipula belum ada perempuan yang sepadan dengan ibu dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

" _A_ - _ano_ — _Ojiichama_ …,"

Hiashi tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara lembut cucu keduanya, Himawari. Langkahnya turut terhenti, menunduk ke sebelah kanan, posisi di mana sedari tadi bocah itu berjalan bersisian dengannya. Ia senang-senang saja mengantar Himawari pulang ke kediaman Uzumaki, setelah cucunya ini menolak pulang bersama Hinata, dengan dalih masih ingin menemaninya. Sedangkan ia tahu kalau Himawari hanya ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar di pusat Konoha sebelum pulang.

"— _etto_ …."

Himawari melepaskan tangan kirinya yang menggandeng telapak besar kakeknya sejak keluar dari permukiman Hyuuga. Kemudian menunjuk pada arah di sebelah kiri sang kakek.

Melihat arahan Himawari, Hiashi menolehkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Matanya sedikit membulat menemukan permen kapas milik Himawari yang ia belikan di tengah jalan tadi menempel di rambut panjang seseorang. Tangan kanan Himawari sibuk menggenggam boneka pandanya, jadi ia tidak keberatan untuk membawakannya. Daripada diminta memeluk boneka panda sepanjang jalan, ia lebih memilih memegang itu. Tetapi karena melamun, ia tak sengaja membuat makanan manis itu mengenai orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Maafkan saya—rambut Anda…."

Hiashi tercekat melihat siapa yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya. Namun ia dapat mengembalikan ketenangannya dengan cepat.

"Oh—ya … tak masalah."

"Godaime Mizukage- _sama_?"

"Ah, sekarang cukup Terumi Mei."

Sang mantan _kage_ sedikit risih merasakan lengket-lengket di beberapa bagian rambut panjangnya. Terlebih karena kehadiran angin yang membuat makanan berbahan gula itu seolah makin melekat di helai rambutnya. Berapa banyak yang mengotori rambutnya dapat ditilik dari satu cuil yang masih tersisa di tongkat kecil yang dipegang sang pria. Sungguh sial, ia harus langsung keramas setelah ini.

"Dan Anda, Hiashi- _sama_ , bukan?"

Hiashi kurang ingat di mana ia bertemu secara langsung dengan wanita ini sebelumnya, selain di medan perang. Dan matanya memang mudah dikenali. Adakah yang tidak mengenal _byakugan_ , _kekkei genkai_ milik salah satu klan bangsawan di Konoha yang tersohor hingga ke luar desa.

"Sedang mengasuh cucu?"

Seakan tersedak liurnya sendiri, seketika Hiashi terbatuk-batuk kecil. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan itu, namun membuatnya merasa jauh lebih tua dari seharusnya, padahal semestinya ia sudah terbiasa. Ia berdeham setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Begitulah," jawabnya tenang, "Dan saya rasa, saya harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tentu saja."

Hiashi tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan jawaban demikian dari wanita ini.

"Begini, tujuan saya ke Konoha kali ini karena undangan Tsunade- _sama_. Dengan inisiatifnya, dia mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk ulang tahun saya besok. Dia memaksa meski saya tidak mau, awalnya—yah, Anda tahu … setelah pensiun kami selalu mencari-cari kesibukan, dari reuni dengan sesama mantan _kage_ sampai pertemuan yang tidak benar-benar perlu,"

Seperti sesi mengobrol ringan dengan Tsunade, yang ujung-ujungnya ia akan mencurahkan segala isi hatinya, dan itu tidak jauh dari keluhannya tentang betapa sulitnya menemukan seorang laki-laki yang baik untuk ia jadikan suami. Menikah masih menjadi impiannya yang belum terwujud hingga kini usianya berkepala tiga.

"—ya begitulah…."

Mei merasa terlalu banyak bicara. Bahkan seingatnya baru kali ini ia bertegur sapa secara nonformal dengan Hiashi, tetapi malah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan belum masuk kepada intinya.

Hiashi bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya, dan di bagian mana ia dapat mengomentari, ia tidak dapat menemukan celah. Sama-sama diam, hanya terdengar dengung omongan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, dan ia rasakan Himawari menempel di belakang tubuhnya sambil sesekali mengintip dari celah lengannya yang menggantung. Diam adalah salah satu seni besar dalam percakapan. Namun tidak selamanya diam memberikan kenyamanan, seperti saat ini, ia bingung dan canggung.

"Menjadi suatu kehormatan jika Anda bersedia datang." Dalam hal ini sisi oportunis Mei terbangkitkan, "Dan setelah itu akan saya anggap insiden ini tidak pernah ada."

"Baik, akan saya usahakan."

* * *

.

.

21 Mei.

Demi rasa sungkannya, hari ini Hiashi benar-benar berniat menghadiri pesta Mei. Mengenakan salah satu _hakama_ terbaiknya, lalu sambil bercermin menyisir rambut panjangnya yang dinilainya tak pernah berubah bentuknya. Bahkan setelah bangun tidur pun rambutnya masih tampak rapi.

Di tengah jalan menuju kediaman Tsunade, ia baru sadar tangannya yang bertaut di belakang punggungnya kosong. Pesta ulang tahun seharusnya membawa kado. Sedangkan ia baru teringat sekarang. Sedikit menghela napas, ia berjalan perlahan sambil berpikir. Seketika itu pula ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki pengalaman yang cukup tentang wanita.

Melewati toko bunga Yamanaka, ia singgah tanpa banyak pertimbangan, juga tanpa pengetahuan tentang bunga. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bunga akan cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun.

"Hiashi- _sama_? Tumben sekali," sambut Ino dengan nada menggoda, Hiashi yang berpenampilan necis dan wangi tampak seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang puber kedua.

"Ah—ya."

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di balik punggung, Hiashi memutari toko, melihat-lihat, namun tidak lekas menemui pencerahan, dan ia terlalu gengsi untuk bertanya.

"Mungkin saya bisa membantu, Hiashi- _sama_?"

"… Bunga untuk kado?" Hiashi berkata dengan ragu.

"Kado ulang tahun? Hari ini? Oh, mungkin ini yang Anda cari." Ino bergerak dengan cekatan, meraih beberapa tangkai kurus bunga putih dengan kelopak menyerupai lonceng kecil-kecil, "Bunga lili lembah, perlambang kelahiran bulan Mei."

"Tolong pastikan di balik bunga ini tidak terkandung makna aneh."

Ya mungkin seperti mawar merah yang terkenal itu? Hiashi tidak mau membuat wanita itu salah paham.

"Makna … aneh?" Ino terkekeh geli, "Justru lili lembah ini mengandung makna yang bagus, Hiashi- _sama_ —rasa manis, kerendahan hati…,"

"Baiklah, sepertinya masih aman."

"Aman selama tidak dimakan, bunga ini sangat beracun, Hiashi- _sama_." Ino berusaha untuk tidak terbahak melihat Hiashi yang sesaat tampak terbeliak, ia memilih fokus pada bunga yang dibungkusnya, "Tapi maknanya indah, beruntung sekali yang mendapatkannya, siapapun itu. Nah, sudah siap, silakan."

Hiashi bergegas ke tempat tujuannya setelah membayarnya.

Sedangkan Ino terkikih di balik meja kasir, lantas melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat terpotong, "… kebahagiaan yang kembali, dan … _kau melengkapi hidupku_."

* * *

.

.

Saat sendiri membuat Hiashi banyak berpikir. Selama perjalanan, benaknya terus sibuk.

Ia jadi berandai-andai, bagaimana jadinya jika ia mendapatkan keturunan dari seorang wanita yang memiliki dua _kekkei genkai_? Seperti Mei yang menggunakan elemen lava dan didih? Apakah juga akan menurun ke anak-anaknya?

Ah, mendadak otaknya seakan tumpul, seharusnya itu tidak dapat diwariskan, namun dapat diajarkan. Berbeda dengan _byakugan_.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, awal mula ia memikirkan Mei adalah buah dari keinginan terpendamnya yang entah bagaimana kembali naik ke permukaan. Menjadi bagian dari keluarga _souke_ , selalu dilayani, sepanjang hidup serba tercukupi, sudah sepatutnya ia merasa sejahtera.

Namun jika ditanya apa impiannya yang belum terwujud; anak laki-laki.

Semestinya ia sudah merasa cukup dengan kehadiran Neji yang dianggapnya anak sendiri. Kenyataannya, satu-satunya kenangan berharga dari saudara kembarnya itu juga pergi darinya.

Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Secara mendadak ia memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang Mei, wanita yang baru kemarin ia lihat dari jarak begitu dekat. Dan sekarang ia harus menghadiri pestanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa nantinya. Apa lagi setelah membayangkan tamu-tamu seperti apa yang akan hadir. Bagaimana tanggapan mereka tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam lingkaran mereka. Ia bukan _kage_ , hanya seorang pemimpin klan.

Namun ia tidak ingin menjadi pengecut, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian kemarin yang baginya teramat memalukan itu.

Rumah Tsunade sudah di depan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia memastikan bunga yang akan diberikannya sudah siap tinggal diangsurkan. Namun melihat siapa yang membuka pintu, ia tidak sempat menekan keterkejutannya.

" _Otousama_?"

"Apa—yang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?"

"Aku mewakili Naruto … lalu, _Otousama_?"

Pandangan Hinata mengarah pada buket di tangan ayahnya. Hiashi mati kutu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hohoho apa lah ini. Masih fanfic ringan. Saya lumayan suka cerita tentang pasangan yang punya age gap lumayan *lah* sama halnya seperti kecintaan saya kepada Itachi x Yuugao, saya juga suka sekali Hiashi x Mei, meski di sini tak tampak. Maafken saya bapak Hiashi, telah membuat kesetiaan anda goyah *eh* saya hanya ingin menulis yang ingin saya baca, xixi.

Yang di atas itu tentang lily of the valley, yang katanya punya bahasa bunga, "You've made my life complete."

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca, termasuk yang sudah review di semua fanfic lainnya, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya, dan sampai jumpa.**


End file.
